Dimitri and Dante are brothers?
by ClaraLuna
Summary: When Dante takes Sophie to fix things with the Moroi Court, he runs into his brother Dimitri. Well Half brother. Summery sucks. Raited T for safety
1. Chapter 1

Sophie`s POV

* * *

"Dante, where are we going?" I asked. We had been driving for hours. We were somewhere in America and Dante wouldn`t tell any of us where we were going.

"We`ll be there soon." He said.

"It would still be nice to know what we`re doing." Zhalia said.

"You`ll find out soon."

"What`s with all the secrets Dante?" Lok asked.

"This is not exactly a mission I enjoy." We all fell silent after that. No one spoke for the rest of the ride untill we got to what looked like an elite school. It finaly dawned on me what we were doing.

"Dante. You can`t be serious." I said. "The Casterwills swore we would never return."

"I don`t like this either but we have to." He said.

"What`s going on?" Lok asked.

"I`m not doing this." I said

"You need to talk to the queen." Dante said.

"Why are you arguing?" Zhalia asked. "What`s going on?"

"You want to explain?" I asked Dante.

"This is the Moroi Court." The only reaction he got was confusion.

"Who are the Moroi?" Zhalia asked.

"Vampires." I said "Like me."

"Whoa! Back up." Lok said. "You`re a vampire?"

"Yes. And do not say anything about those stupid stories you hear."

"So why are we here?" Zhalia asked. Clearly frustrated.

"Sophie needs to talk to Queen Vasilisa and make things right with them and her family." Dante said.

"The Casterwills abandoned this place for a reason." I said.

"You`re not fighting this." He got out of the car and Lok and Zhalia followed. I stayed put. You need to make thigs right between your family and the Moroi royal court."

"Fine." I got out of the car and walked up to the gates with them. Dante showed the woman at the gate something and she let us pass. We walked a while across the perfectly manicured grass in silence.

"Dante?" Someone called from behind us. We all turned aaround to see someone who looked very similar to Dante.

"Dimitri." Dante said. Dimirti made his way twards us with a girl who looked not much older than me.

"Dante," Lok said. "Who is this guy?"

"Dimitri. My brother."

"What are you doing here Dante?" Dimitri asked. The girl with him looked at us confused.

"Official Huntik buissiness." He said. "Who`s this?"

"My girlfriend, Rose Hathaway."

"It`s nice to meet you." She held out her hand, which Dante took. "I thought Dimitri only had sisters."

"We`re half brothers." Dimitri said. "Same father. Different mother. So who are they?" He nodded twards us.

"This is my team. Lok Lambert, my girlfriend, Zhalia moon, and Sophie Casterwill." Dante introduced. Lok and Zhalia gave a friendly wave while I felt uneasy.

"A Casterwill?" I nodded.

"She needs to talk to Queen Vasilisa."

"We can take you to her." Rose said. "We were just headed over there now. Come on." The started off and we followed close behind. They lead us to a large building.

"Are you sure we can get in?" Zhalia asked.

"Of course." Rose said. "Queen Vasilisa and I are close friends." She lead us into a parlor where the queen sat. "Your Highness. There are people here to see you."

"Rose. I told you there is no need for the formalities." The queen said. "Who is here?" I hesitantly stepped foward.

"I am Sophie Casterwill." I said. "Leader of the Casterwill Elders."

"Why have you come?"

"To make things right between the Casterwills and the royal court." I knelt down.

"Rise." Queen vasilisa said. "It is my understanding that the Casterwill family left the court behind because they felt our rules were unfair."

"We did feel that way. We felt that the Moroi should fight for themselves. I have heard about your attempts to convince the council that we should."

"That is true."

"I only come to represent my family and ask that we be able to take back our spot on the council." The queen rose from her seat and came up to me. I ghost of a smile played across her lips

"Sophie Casterwill. I believe everyone should have a second chance. You only wish to redeem your families royal status. Your family is one of the most powerful Moroi families and most precious besides my own. I will gladly allow your family their spot on the council."

"Thank you, Your Highness. Thank you so much." I knelt down again.

"No need to kneel." I stood up and gave a small bow.

"I really am greatful for this." I turned around left before I could emberace myself.


	2. Chapter 2

Sophie`s POV

* * *

After our meeting with the queen, she allowed us to stay at court. Though we had to stay on a vampire schedule. It was six in the 'morning' when there was a knock on my door. I opened it to find Rose, the Dhampir we had met before.

"The queen needs to see you." She said.

"About what? Why so early in the morning?" I asked.

"She is meeting with the council to discuss your family returning to the Court."

"Alright."

"Hurry and get dressed." I hurriedly grabbed some clothes and put them on in the bathroom. I brushed my hair and made myself look presentable for the court. All in five minutes might I add. I rushed out of the building, following Rose. She led me to a ballroom where the council sat.

"Lady Casterwill." Queen Vasilisa said. "I`m glad you could come." I looked around at the twelve royal families. What would they say? Would they allow my family back?

"Lady Casterwill." Lord Ivashkov said, clearly angry. "Your family left this council hundreds of years ago. Why would you return now?"

"Relax Lord Ivashkov." The queen said. "Lady Casterwill. You may explain."

"My family left all those years ago because we wanted to fight for ourselves." I said. "We didn`t think the Dhampirs should have to protect us. We knew that our magic could be used to help us all."

"Lady Casterwill." Lady Conta said. "What did you specialize in? If you don`t mind me asking."

"I don`t mean to be rude. But what does that have to do with this matter?"

"You say that Moroi should fight with there magic. I would like to know what you specialized in that would be used as a good weapon." I looked down at the floor.

"I specialized in spirit." There where small ghasps and murmurs around the room. I looked up at the queen. Who was wide eyed. I had almost forgotten she had also specialized in spirit. She got up from her seat and approached me.

"Another spirit user." She breathed. "I can`t believe I didn`t realize it before. Your aura should have given it away."

"I still don`t understand how this affects my family`s possition on the council."

"It changes alot." Lord Szlesky said.

"I`m sorry?"

"As you must know, spirit is a very unknown and rare element. I have only ever met five others." Queen Vasilisa said. "There is so much we don`t know about it. The more spirit users we find. The more we can figure out. Having your family on the council could help us discover more of our magic. I should have guessed it. Your lineage goes right back to the start of the seekers and vampires. There would be at least one spirit user alive now."

"So my family would be allowed their spot because of our magic?"

"Not just that. You cannot afford the Casterwill family to slip away again. There is strength in numbers. And our numbers are dwindeling more each day. We need your family to help strengthen us." She turned back to the council. "All in favor of allowing the Casterwills there spot on the council. Say I." No one spoke for a few minutes. I knew it. They woun`t let us back.

Lord Szlesky stood. "I." More people rose and finaly the entire council had agreed to allow my family back.

"It`s decided then." Queen Vasilisa said. "The Casterwill family may regain their spot on the council." She dismissed the court and I turned to go as well. "Wait Sophie. I would like to speek with you."


	3. Chapter 3

Dante`s POV

* * *

I walked down the path of the shops with my fingers entertwined with Zhalia`s. We decided to see the court while we were here. It felt good to be back here after so long.

"Why didn`t you tell me you had a brother?" Zhalia asked suddenly.

"It never came up." I shrugged.

"So what exactly is a Moroi?"

"Moroi are a type of vampire."

"Type?"

"Ya. There are three different vampires. There are living vampires, Moroi, undead vampires," A shudder ran down my spine thinking of what happened to Dimitri. "Strigoi, and half-vampire half-humans, Dhampirs. Dimitri and I are Dhampirs."

"You`re half-vampire?" she looked at me. Shock clear on her face. I let out a small laugh.

"Ya. Our dad was a Moroi."

"So tell me a little more about vampires."

"Moroi and Dhampirs are born. Strigoi are made. Dhampirs protect Moroi because the Strigoi want to take them out. And, because of our half-human genes, we are really good fighters."

"So I`ve seen."

"Moroi are the only type that weild magic. Unless a Dhampir becomes a seeker. They specialize in one of five elements."

"There are only four elements."

"The fifth one was recently discovered. Spirit. It`s what saved Dimitri."

"What happened to Dimitri?"

"He was tuned into a Strigoi. Spirit changed him back." Tears stung my eyes thinking of it. "The queen saved him. Before she was queen of course. He was after that girl we saw him with. Rose. I heared when he was turned back he couldn`t even look at her he was so ashamed of what he did." I chocked back a cry as I thought of my half-brother as one of those souless creatures.

"Dante. If this bothers you. You don`t have to talk about it."

"It`s okay."

"Are you sure?"

"I just can`t wrap my head around the fact that he was one of those... creatures. I heared about what he did to Rose when she found him in St. Petersburg. It was terrible. It was something all Dhampirs frowned upon. We think it`s wrong."

"What did he do?"

"He turned her into a blood whore. A Dhampir who gives blood during sex. Hundreds of Dhampirs, girls mostly, run away from there duties to become them. I understand why he couldn`t stand to be around her. He didn`t want to hurt her again." I let go of Zhalia`s hand and wiped a few stray tears away.

"Dante. Are you sure you want to talk about this?"

"I feel like I need to. I abandoned the court long ago to become a seeker. I just can`t help but think that, if I was there, I could have saved him."

"It wasn`t your fault."

"You don`t get it. When we were younger. We would spar together and vowed that we would help each other through anything. Defend each other against Strigoi. I feel like I betrayed him."

"He was saved. He`s here now. Isn`t he?"

"But if I was there I could have stopped it from happening at all."

"Dante. Stop. There`s nothing you could have done. Thinking about it now woun`t change anything."

"Zhalia..."

"I know how hard it is to let go of the past. But it can`t be changed. Don`t worry about the past. Worry about the present." She wrapped me in a hug.

"You`re right." I said. She looked me in the eye and I kissed her tenderly.

"Get a room." Someone said. We broke apart. Zhalia was blushing a deep red and I guessed I was too. We looked to the source of the voice and saw Dimitri and Rose.

"How long were you standing there?" I asked.

"Too long for my liking." Rose said.

"Not long." Dimitri said. He was trying to keep his guardian mask but it falterd slightly. "Are you okay? You look like you`ve been crying."

"I`m fine." I said. Zhalia`s hand found mine again and she gave it a squeeze. I kissed her cheek.

"Alright. Enough with the kissing." Rose joked, covering her eyes.

"Come on Roza," Dimitri said. "You would`t be like that if it was us."

"Now I know how Rose feels." Zhalia joked.

"Fair enough." Dimitri said.

"So Dante," Rose said. "Do you know what Sophie specialized in?"

"I do." I said.

"What?"

"Spirit." There mouths made an O shape. Clearly they weren`t expecting that.


	4. Chapter 4

Dimitri`s POV

* * *

"Spirit?" I asked. Dante nodded.

"What about it?" Zhalia asked.

"That could change the council`s decision about her family returning." Rose said.

"Does the council know yet?" I asked.

"Sophie met with them this morning so I would think so." Rose said. "Lissa can sense a spirit user ten feet away."

"I`m sure that they know." Dante said. As if on cue, Sophie walked up with Lok.

"I have great news." She said. "My family is being let back on the council."

"That`s great Sophie." Rose said.

"What changed there minds?" I asked.

"My magic." Sophie said.

"You have spirit magic right?" Rose asked.

"I do."

"Something doesn`t seem right." Lok said.

"How do you mean?" Zhalia asked.

"She`s being let back because of her magic. It feels like there should be alot more. Doesn`t it?"

"It`s not just my magic that they let me back." Sophie said. "The queen said there is strength in numbers. When my family left there was a huge hole. My family is one of the larges families of Moroi there is. Having us back will help the court greatly."

"At least you`ve worked it out." Dante said.

"Why don`t we all get some lunch." I offered.

"Sound`s good to me." Sophie said. Everyone agreed and we went to a near by diner.

"This is so weird." Lok said. "I`m not used to this backwards schedule."

"It takes some getting used to." Dante said. "I`ve been doing it on and off for years."

"I don`t think I will."

"So you have no problem when it comes to becoming a seeker," Sophie said. "But a sleep schedule you can`t handle."

"It`s like Rose." I said. "No propblem with Strigoi but she questions certain foods."

"That is completely rational." Rose protested.

"How?" Dante asked. "Questionable foods are safer than Strigoi."

"My thought`s exactly." I said.

"Anyway." Rose said. "How long will you be staying?"

"We`re not sure yet." Dante said.

"Well," Sophie said. "The queen told me I have to fill out some paperwork and get it cleared by the entire council and my family. So a few weeks at the most."

"I don`t think anyone has been allowed back on the council besides your family." I said.

"That`s what Queen Vasilisa said." Her watch beeped and she pressed a button. "I have a call. I`ll be right back." She stood up and left the restraunt.

"I didn`t see a phone." Rose said. "How does she know she has a call?"

"Cypherdex." Lok said.

"What?"

"Roza," I said. "They teach you about seekers in school."

"And when have I payed attention Comrade?"

"Comrade?" Dante asked.

"Yep. I made that up for him when we met."

"Did that just randomly pop into your head or something?" I asked.

"Pretty much."


	5. Chapter 5

Sophie`s POV

* * *

"Cyphersummon!" I called. I opened it. It was Lucas. "Lucas. I was just about to call you."

"The Huntik foundation has told me about what you`re doing." He said.

"They have?"

"Yes. And I find it completely unecessary. There is no need to return to the court."

"But they are willing to allow us back." I argued.

"Have you even discussed this with the other elders?"

"No yet. I was going to talk to them soon and tell them that the queen will give us our spot on the council."

"They will not agree."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I`ve already spoken to them." He said

"As Leader of the Casterwill Elders I have a right to make things better between people we`ve been feuding with for hundreds of years." I stated.

"You should have spoken to us before you did this."

"I didn`t even know I was going to do this. Dante didn`t tell me untill we were at the court. I couldn`t exactly turn and run."

"We will not be returning."

"You cannot say that none of the elders agree that we need to make this right."

"Tien and Vivian agree. But I hardly think a child should have a say in this."

"Lucas..."

"This conversation is over." The hologram dissapeared along wit hthe cypherdex. I leaned against the wall and sighed. Maybe he was right. Maybe there was no need to join the court once again. No. I may not have agreed with this at first. But I do now. Our family has been fighting with the court for too long. We had to make it right. I just needed to convince them. I calmed down and walked back in.

"Sorry." I said. "My brother called."

"What would Lucas want?" Lok asked.

"Apperantly the Huntik foundation told him about the efforts to make things right between us and the council. And of course he doesn`t agree."

"Give it time. He`ll come around." Dimitri said.

"That`s not like my brother. He`s already spoken to the elders."

"I thought he wasn`t allowed to do that without you." Lok said. "You are the leader of the elders."

"Apperantly not."

"Do any of the elders agree?" Zhalia asked.

"Only Tien and Vivian. And Vivian`s vote is irrelivant because she`s underage. I guess we`ll never make things right."

"Can`t you call a meeting of the elders?" Rose asked. "Don`t you, as leader, have the power to do that?"

"You`re right." I said. "I cdo have the power to do that. Thanks Rose."

"See Dimitri. I have good ideas."

"I never said you didn`t." He said.

"I`m not sure it will change much." I said. "But it`s worth a try."


	6. Chapter 6

Rose`s POV

* * *

"Hey Sophie!" I called, running across the quad.

"Hey Rose." She said. "What`s up?"

"Did you talk to the elders yet?"

"Not yet. I can`t do it over Cypherdex. It`s not appropriate. I have to call us all together at the Casterwill Stronghold. I haven`t been able to get ahold of any of the elders yet."

"Why do you think that is?"

"Lucas. he`s trying to cut me off."

"He`s your brother right?"

"Yeah why?"

"Why doesn`t he trust you as leader?"

"He thinks I`m too childish. That I`m not old enough to handle everything that a leader should." God that sounded familiar.

"Everyone says that about the queen." I finally said after a few minutes of silence. "They think she`s irresponsible and can`t make ig decisions. But Lissa doesn`t care. Neither should you."

"Thank`s Rose."

"No problem. Now I have to get to work."

"Alright. I`m going to try to get ahold of them again. Bye."

"Bye." I headed twards the parlor where Lissa always does her work.

"Hey." She said as I walked in. I sat down across from her and picked up a paper.

"What do we have on the agenda today?"

"Paperwork."

"Really?"

"Yes. We have a lot of paperwork to fill out in order to allow the Casterwills to return to court."

"She didn`t tell you yet?"

"Tell me what?"

"Her brother cut off all her communications to the elders and she can`t talk to them about the transition."

"Does she know why?"

"He thinks she`s too young to handel being in charge."

"Sounds like we have the same problem."

"She doesn`t know if she`ll be able to convince them to come back."

"I think it`s time to make a few calls?"

"Don`t tell me you have one of those Cypherdexes or whatever they are."

"Something like that." She opened a drawer and pulled out a beige laptop looking thing. "It`s a Holotomb. It`s like a Cypherdex. Sophie said it was from the Huntik foundation so I could stay in touch with the Casterwills. As they haven`t really adapted to modern society."

"Obviously. If they did they would already be here."

"Rose!"

"Sorry. But you know it`s true." My phone went off and Dimitri`s picture came up.

"Who is it?" Lissa asked.

"Dimitri. I`ll let it go to voicemail. I`ll text him later."

"Okay."

"Did you know he has a brother?"

"What? I thought he only had sisters."

"Well he`s a half-brother. His name is Dante and he came here with Sophie and the other two who`s names I can`t remember."

"Dante? Oh! The guy with the trench coat."

"That`s him."

"What is with them and long jackets?"

"Maybe it`s a family thing."

"Could be. Well, since we can`t really work on the Casterwill paperwork, wanna go to the shopping strip?"

"I always do, Your Majesty." I said the last part teasingly.

"Rose! I told you not to call me that."

"Okay. That is the second time you`ve said my name like that and I don`t appreciate it."

"Let`s just go."

"Now I don`t want to."

"Really?"

"No I`m kidding. Let`s go."


	7. Chapter 7

Sophie`s POV

* * *

I stood infront of the elders with sweaty plams, shaking slightly. I didn`t think I would be so nervous to give this address. The Queen and Rose were there next to me. along with the rest of my team. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"You can do this." Rose said. "You are the leader. They have no power over you."

"Thank you Rose." I said. I stepped up to the podium. "Thank you all for coming." I felt Lucas and Focauld glare daggers at me. "As you may know, the Huntik foundation and I have been trying to fix our relations with the Moroi Court. Most of you dissagree with this movement back to Moroi society and I understand. But things need to change. We can`t keep fighting with them. I have asked the Queen to give a small speech about this." I stepped back and Queen Vasilisa stepped up to the podium.

"As you know, I am Queen Vasilisa Sabina Rhea Dragomir." She said. "I am here because your leader wants you to come back to court. I know this change seems difficult because of our history. But I hope we can end our troubles and become one again. When I was a student at St. Vladmir`s Academy, I learned of the Royal Casterwill family and how they broke away from us. That they broke away because they wanted to fight for themselves, instead of having Dhampirs fight for them. Our court is now trying to change this idea. But it`s not only this I want to address. The Moroi are facing a great time of evil against the Strigoi. There numbers are multiplying by the hundreds. Our Dhampirs can`t stop all of them. There is strength in numbers, and our numbers are low. The Strigoi are not only coming for the court, but for your family. Together we can stop them. We have already formed an aliance with the Huntik foundation. Now we need you. Together we can stop them. Divided, it`s slaughter." She ended her speech and stepped back.

"Thank you, Queen Vasilisa." I said as I steepped foward once again. "You see, we are needed in the court. We can`t keep away from them forever. We need to make amends. I have already heard Lucas` opinion. Now I would like to hear the rest of yours. Lets start with Tien." Tien stood from her seat and turned to the others.

"I believe this is a good idea." She said. "We should make amends with the court. Our numbers are dwindling from these Strigoi attacks as well. We must come together as one to stop them for good. And that is all I have to say. Thank you." She sat back down.

"Thank you Tien. Now Focauld, would you like to share your opinion?" He stood from his seat.

"I believe this is a waste of time." He said. "Why should we come back, we are doing fine on our own. Although, the Queen makes a good point. Strength is in numbers and ours have dwindles exponentialy. So, though I dissagree with it, we should return to court." He sat back down.

"What about the Leader of the Rune Guardians?" I asked, but he shook his head no. "Alright. So, all in favor..."

"Wait." Vivian said. "Why don`t I have a say?"

"I`m sorry Vivian. You`re underage. You can`t be involved in such big decisions yet."

"I am an elder and I stand by my right to speak freely." I had never seen her so determined. It seemed like yesterday she was shy and scared.

"Alright, you may have a chance to speak."

"I object." Lucas said.

"Lucas, I believe I`m the leader here. If Vivian wants to share her oppinion I will alow it."

"Thank you, Lady Sophie." She stood up from her seat and looked at the elders with confidence. "I believe we should go back. Now, I know what you`re thinking. That this is just a little girl fantasy about wanting everybody to get along. But it`s not. Together, we can be stronger. together we can protect each other. We are all Moroi. We are a dying family and we need to come together at this time to stop the Strigoi. They are coming for us and we are too weak to defend ourselves. Together, with the court and Huntik foundation, we can win. We are the direct desendants of Lord Casterwill, the first Moroi and first Seeker. What would happen if the Stigoi lead us to extinction? We can`t risk that. If we join them. We woun`t have to worry about that any longer. Yes, I think we should go." She sat back down.

"Thank you, Vivian. Now, all in favor of returning to court, say I." Vivian and Tien stood.

"I." They both said. Hesitantly, Focauld stood with them. The Leader of the Rune Guardians stood as well, leaving Lucas the only one still seated. Slowly, he stood as well.

"Than it is settled. We are returning to court." I said. "Meeting ajurned."


	8. Chapter 8

Rose`s POV

* * *

I sat in the parlor doing paperwork with Lissa. We were finaly getting through the papers for the Casterwills.

"I`m thinking about having a party." She told me. "You know, to celebrate the transition of the Casterwills."

"Good idea." I said. "It should be fun. What are you thinking?"

"It could be a ball. a masqurade."

"What do masks have to do with anything? But I like the idea of a ball."

"Do you have an idea?" She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yes I do. Why don`t we do like a renassance theme."

"Why?"

"Because it was in the renassance period when the Casterwills split."

"You acctualy paid attention in school?"

"Yes, as surprising as it is, I paid attention." I stuck my tounge out at her.

"I have a hard time beliving that." She laughed. "You seriously think we should do renassance?"

"No. Are you crazy? Boring. I like the masqurade idea."

"Great. Would you mind setting this stuff up with Sophie when we`re done here?"

"Glad to Liss." We went through the rest of the papers and I went to find Sophie. I found sitting alone at a table in front of the coffee shop.

"Hey Sophie." I said. "Can I sit?"

"Go for it." She said.

"Where are the others?"

"Zhalia and Dante are out on a date and I haven`t really seen Lok around."

"Are you and him dating?"

"Well, not really. Sort of. It`s..."

"Complicated?"

"Yeah."

"That`ll clear up in a while."

"I hope so."

"So where do you think he`s been?"

"I`m not sure. I`ve tried calling him but he won`t pick up."

"Weird."

"Well, he has a habit of leaving his phone off. It`s probably nothing."

"Maybe it is."

"So what`s up?"

"The Queen is planing a party for the return of the Casterwills and she wants you and me to plan it."

"That sounds like a great idea."

"Yeah, she thinks it should be a masqurade."

"I love that idea."

"Then it`s settled. We`re having a masqurade ball." we continued to talk about party plans until a guard came up to the table and handed Sophie an envelope.

"This came for you Lady Sophie." He said. "Hey Rose, shouldn`t you be at work?"

"I`m off duty Alec."

"Sure you are."

"Get out of here."

"Bye Rose." He walked off.

"Who`s it from?" I asked.

"It doesn`t say." The tore open the envelope and pulled out a note. Her face went pailer than a Strigoi.

"What is it?"

"Lok`s been taken by Strigoi."


	9. Authors Wishes

I want to wish everyone a merry Christmas (or Yule, Hanukka, Kwanza) and a happy New Year. I do not mean to offend anyone of you. I love all of you. So happy holidays and may eyeryday be amazing


	10. Chapter 9

Sophie`s POV

* * *

"Lok's been taken?" Rose asked. "Does it have a signature?"

"E. M."

"I don't recognize it. Let me call Dimitri." I reread the not again and again. Trying to get a clue on who had Lok. Nothing came up. Rose came back to the table a few minutes later.

"Dimitri doesn't recognize the initials either. He said to bring the note to him." I got up slowly. My legs were shaking and I almost fell over. "Sophie, we'll find him."

"I know, but Lok is unpredictable. He could do something crazy and get himself killed before we even get there."

"You have to calm down. You're going to worry yourself sick."

"You're right. But it's so hard to do that. I'm worried about him."

"We're going to find Dimitri and show him the note. He'll know what to do." She took the note from me and put it in her pocket. I stood up again and walked with Rose to find Dimitri. On the way we ran into Dante and Zhalia.

"Sophie, you look like you're going to pass out." Zhalia said. "Are you alright?"

"Lok was taken by Strigoi." Rose said. "They gave Sophie a note. We need to find Dimitri."

"We'll go with you." Dante said. They were both obviously worried about Lok too.

"Dimitri said he was on the north side of the court."

"What are we waiting for?" Dante said. "Let's go."

"Sophie are you alright?" Zhalia asked.

"I'm worried about him. Who knows who has him. He could be dead by now."

"What did the note say?"

"To surrender or he'll be killed."

"Then he's alive. We just need to find him."

"Lok's too unpredictable. He's not going to sit there and wait for a rescue team. He'll try and fight back."

"Dimitri will tell us who sent the note." Rose said. "We'll know who we're dealing with."

"Come on." Zhalia said. I pushed my fear back in my mind and my worry for Lok made me stronger. We found Dimitri by the north gates on duty. Rose gave him the note and he paled.

"What is it?" I asked, my fear rising again.

"Rose, go tell Vasilisa what's happened." He said. Rose nodded and ran off.

"What's going on? Who has Lok?" I asked again.

"Ethos Makole." Dimitri said. "He has an entire team of Strigoi at his command. He'd do anything to get the leader of the Casterwills."

"We'll get him out of there." Dante said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "They won't get you."

"I hope you're right." My mind reeled as I thought of what they could be doing to him. You never realize how much you love someone until you might lose them.


	11. Chapter 10

Sophie`s POV

* * *

Everything went by in a blur. Guardians were rushing around and Dimitri and Dante were making plans. I had no clue as to why everyone was so worried about a single human. It was probably because it was also a threat to me. The next thing I knew I was sitting in a Hummer on my way to a barn where they were keeping Lok.

"Sophie, you stay here." Dante said when we finally pulled up.

"I'm going to save him." I protested.

"They're after you." Dimitri said. "We can't risk it."

"I can fight for myself." I climbed out of the Hummer and pulled my Sorcerell amulet from my pocket. Ready to call her and Sabriel if need be. Dante and Dimitri had given up trying to stop me but Dante didn't let me out of his sight. Zhalia was on the opposite side of the barn with Rose and a few other guardians. Dimitri kicked in the door and everyone ran in. Strigoi were on us in minutes. I called my titans and gave them a boost with spirit magic. While everyone was busy with the Strigoi I suck away with Sabriel and Sorcerell to find Lok. They were keeping him in a room in the center of the building. Dante and Zhalia joined me outside said room. Dante had Caliban and Metagolum while Zhalia had Gareon and Killthane.

"Let me take care of this myself." I pleaded.

"We're not gonna let yourself get killed." Zhalia said. "We'll safe him together. We're a team." I nodded and had Sabriel break the door down. We were shocked to find nothing in the room.

"They fooled us." Dante said.

"No. No, he has to be here." I said. "He has to."

"Oh he is." A voice said behind us. We slowly turned to find a man who I assumed was Ethos. The had two men with him holding an unconscious Lok. I tried to run to him but Dante kept be back.

"Surrender now Sophie Casterwill and I'll hand over your friend. Quite a fighter he is. Had to put him down for a nap."

"What did you do to him?" I asked.

"Don't worry. He's fine. For now. Don't surrender and he'll be dead. Or worse."

"No. You wouldn't."

"But I would." Lok began to come to and looked around groggily. "Put him in front of me." The two goons put Lok on his hands on knees in front of Ethos. Everything was in slow motion after that. All we could do was watch as he turned the love of my life into a soulless creature. He had been Awakened. They escaped, taking Lok with them. I fell to the ground shaking with sobs. Zhalia helped me up and had me cry into her shoulder. She led me back to the Hummer and her and Rose sat next to me in the back while Dimitri and Dante were up front.

"This is all my fault." I said.

"No it's not." Rose said.

"Yes it is. He was taken because they wanted me. Now he's a soulless, evil creature who does nothing but kill."

"None of this is your fault." Zhalia said.

"I wish I could believe that."


	12. Chapter 11

Rose's POV

* * *

I sat with Zhalia and Sophie at one of the cafés. She was seriously depressed after Lok was turned. We tried to cheer her up but nothing helped.

"Sophie," I said. "I know it hurts but you need to stay strong. I know how hard it is to lose someone you love to them. I'm sure you heard about what happened to Dimitri."

"I did." She said.

"You also can't go running off to save him." I had caught her earlier in the day trying to charm a steak with spirit.

"But I can change him back." Sophie protested. "I can save him."

"I know you can. But it's not safe."

"Rose is right." Zhalia agreed. "You could be killed."

"I'm not some weak little kid." Sophie argued. "I can defend myself."

"Against Strigoi?" I asked. "Against Lok? You could go to use that stake and hesitate. He's not who he used to be and will kill you if given the chance."

"We don't want you going out against them alone." Zhalia said.

"I just want him back." Tears streamed down her face.

"I know you do." I said. "But you need to think this through."

"I have thought this through." Sophie said. "I know what I'm doing. I have my titans and I know how to fight. I'm going to save him."

"At least let me and Dante come with you." Zhalia said.

"This is something I need to do alone."

"This is something you can't do alone."

"Zhalia's right." I said. "I wouldn't have been able to track down Dimitri if it wasn't for the Alchemist Sydney."

"Fine. We'll go." Sophie gave in.

"Be careful." I said. "He could have partners. Because he was human when turned, they probably have someone with him."

"We'll leave tomorrow." Zhalia said. "I'll call Dante." She grabbed her phone from her bag and left the table.

"Be careful." I said again. "Don't do anything crazy or stupid. He'll fight you, but you have to remember its not him in there. Don't hesitate. Hesitation can get you killed."

"Alright. Thank you Rose." 


	13. Chapter 12

Dante's POV

* * *

"Sophie, are you sure you want to do this?" I asked.

"I have to." She insisted. "He doesn't deserve this."

"He's not him anymore. He's a monster." I tried to persuade her.

"I don't care. He's my boyfriend and I will save him."

"Think this through." Zhalia insisted. "Just a little."

"Rose gave me the same lecture. I have thought it through. I have to save him. Nothing is going to change my mind."

"Fine. But don't think we're not going with you." I insisted.

"Thank you." She said.

"When are we leaving?" Zhalia asked.

"Tomorrow at twelve. I've made all the preparations."

"I hope you're right about this." I grumbled.

"Come on Dante." Zhalia said, taking my hand. "Let's get some rest." She led me away from Sophie to our room.

"This is a suicide mission." I said finally.

"We've tried changing her mind." Zhalia said. "She set on finding him. The only thing we can do now is go with her and make sure she's safe."

"There's almost no chance to save him you know." I addressed. "If we even find him. It was a miracle when Rose did it for Dimitri. I don't even know how she did it."

"I know you're worried about her. I am too. Sophie's like a sister to me. I don't want to see her hurt. But that's why we're going with her. To keep her safe." She kissed my cheek softly. "Try to get some sleep. We'll talk more tomorrow." I kissed her lips gently and we changed for bed.

"I love you." She said as we slipped into bed.

"I love you too." I said. 


	14. Chapter 13

Sophie's POV

* * *

Dante Zhalia and I had searched for weeks and had found nothing. We were on the brink of giving up when a clue finally came our way in the form of a scared Moroi man.

"Please help me." He begged.

"What's happened to you?" I asked.

"I've just escaped the Strigoi and I fear they're after me." He rambled.

"We will get you to safety." Dante promised. I suddenly got an idea. It seems Dante did to. "But first we need your help."

"With what?" He stuttered.

"Did one of the Strigoi look like this?" I asked, showing him a picture of Lok on my phone.

"Yes! He was with the men that captured me."

"Can you tell us where it is?" Zhalia asked.

"I suppose." He nodded. He scrabbled to his feet. "There is a nearby city. Within that city is a warehouse that has been abandoned. There is where they took me."

"Can you lead us there?" Dante asked. He nodded quickly and led us to the warehouse. It was fairly large. Big enough to fit an army.

"This is as far as I'm going." He said suddenly.

"That's okay." I said. "you've helped us plenty." He smiled and walked away quickly. And we set to save my love.

* * *

I'm sorry the chapter is so short. I have major writers block


	15. Chapter 14

Sophie's POV

* * *

The building was cold. Water dripped from leaky pipes on the ceiling. A perfect place for Strigoi to hide.

I hid the stake in my boot as I snaked along the walls. I spotted several guards heading my way and I shrunk behind a corner. As they passed, I tuned into their conversation.

"Did they find the escaped Moroi?" A man with a Russian accent asked.

"No, but the boy will have his fill." A woman with an American accent replied. The boy? They must mean Lok!

"The boy is powerful." Russia stated. "For someone who was human before awakening."

"He was a seeker." America explained. "A strong one at that. Based on the titans he was using when we captured him."

"Ethos seems to find him a great adversary. Perhaps he is right."

"He's here." I said to Dante. "We need to get passed the guards."

"Leave that to me." He took the stake from his coat and took out the guards without a second thought.

"This way." I nodded towards a door at the end of the hall. "That's where they came from."

BmWe ran for the door. Zhalia was just barely keeping up due to mine and Dante's enhanced reflexes.

I stopped in front of the old metal door. My legs refused to move. I knew he was in there. I just couldn't bring myself to see him.

Dante put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I took a deep breath and opened the door. Not bothering to try and sneak in. I wanted him to see me face to face.

As soon as I saw him. The weight of everything hit me like a ton of bricks. He was there. Still as handsome as ever.

Lok turned towards me and flashed a bloodthirsty smile.

"Sophie," he hissed. "I'm glad you could join us." I couldn't speak. The sight of the deep red in his eyes scared away any strength I had. "You seemed surprised. Don't worry. I won't hurt you. Much."

"I'm sorry I let this happen to you." I whispered. "I should have surrendered myself."

"Don't apologies. I've never been happier with one of your screw ups."

"You don't mean that." I took a step closer to him. "I know you don't."

"Don't tell me what I mean. I've never felt stronger in my life. That scrawny little jerk is gone. I'm perfect."

"You were perfect before."

"I was weak. I wasn't worthy of your love."

"Yes you were. I loved you Lok. I still love you. Let me help you."

"I'm never going back." He stepped closer and took my hand in his. "Join me and we can be together. Forever."

"Never." I pulled my hand away. "You're a monster. I want you back the way you were."

"But I'm so much better now." He pulled me into his arms and pressed me against the wall. "Let me show you how amazing it is." I came up with a plan. All I had to do was play along.

"Then show me." I said sweetly. He flashed a fang-filled smile as my hand found the stake. He was about to bite me when I plunged the stake into his heart. A bright golden light illuminated the room and, when it died down, Lok was on the floor, crying. It worked. He was human.

The stake was lying beside him and the wound was closed. I ran to him.

"Lok." I whispered, pulling him up from the floor. "Are you alright?"

"I'm sorry." He said through the tears. "I'm so so sorry. I don't ever want to hurt you."

"It's alright. Everything's alright Lok."

"It was horrible." He cried.

"You're going to be alright. Don't worry. We can go back to court and everything will be fine."

"I can't Sophie."

"Yes you can. You're not the first to be changed back. Dimitri did it."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. You'll be fine." I kissed his head. "I meant everything I said. I love you Lok."

"I love you too Sophie."

"Come on. Let's go back." I helped him up and he leaned into me weakly. I grabbed the stake and slid it back into my boot.

"Thank you." Lok whispered.


	16. Authors note

I literally have no fucking clue where I'm going with this story. It literally veared in eight different directions. I need help from whoevers willing to give it


End file.
